


Confetti

by QueerCannibal



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, valentines day, work place prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerCannibal/pseuds/QueerCannibal
Summary: Severus doesn't like Valentine's Day. But he likes Albus.A lost drabble I found last night--I wrote this LAST Valentine's day.





	Confetti

Confetti—A Valentine’s Day One-shot

It would have been funny if he could fix it himself, but seeing as he couldn’t he couldn’t really appreciate the humor, or the wonderful spell casting. Severus grumbled and huffed to himself as he made his way up to the headmaster’s office, choosing to ignore the sniggering he received from paintings he passed as he trailed pink, white, and red confetti hearts; these confetti hearts were fluttering down on him from a fluffy pink storm cloud that continued to swirl and morph above his head. It really was a beautiful and interesting bit of charms work by Filius Flitwick, but seeing as Severus couldn’t undo the charm himself, he was less than appreciative.

            Valentine’s day, Severus hated Valentine’s day; it was the one day out of the year that he continually got students asking him about love potions, and or he would find students attempting to make love potions. He found the entire day frustrating, and grating, and did not appreciate his colleague’s humor.

            Once he’d come upon the stone gargoyle statue that guarded the secret entrance to the Headmaster’s office, Snape gave the password and shot the sniggering gargoyle a glare over his shoulder as he slowly ascended upwards. When he came to the Headmaster’s door and knocked, the red, white, and pink confetti hearts began to gather on his head and shoulders, like snowfall. Huffing he tried to brush the confetti away, but with little success.

            “Enter.”

Pushing the door open, Snape’s mood brightened a little when he saw the Headmaster. This was something that he still marveled about but chose not to look into too much.

            Dumbledore was standing  at the window in the corner watching as light half hearted snowflakes fluttered past. The weather had been trying for days to be dismal but didn’t quite manage it. The Headmaster was dressed in light purple and gold robes, had propped perfectly on his silver white hair. He glanced over his shoulder at Snape and his blue eyes twinkled as he turned and chuckled. Snape nodded accepting the teasing as the Headmaster stepped up to him.

            “My, my, my Severus, what has happened to you?” Albus chuckled brushing some of the confetti from the shorter man’s shoulder. Severus shifted and brushed off the other shoulder with a grumble.

            “Flitwick.” He stated, shaking his head slightly, dislodging some of the confetti that was raining down upon his head. “He thought that it would be funny to give me a valentine. Honestly I would have much preferred chocolate.”

            “But Severus, you do not like sweets.”

            “True, but then I could have given them to you.” He stated offering the older man a small smile. Albus beamed and gently pulled the smaller man to him, wrapping an arm around his middle.

            “How very thoughtful of you, Severus.” He chuckled, some of the confetti hearts gathering on his own robes as they tumbled from the smaller man’s shoulders. “And this is quite a piece of work. Filius really is quite imaginative.”

            “Yes.” Severus conceded.

            “Have you had a terrible day?”

            “No worse than usual.” Severus said with a half-hearted sigh, unable to stop himself from smiling up at the man and pressing himself closer to the other’s warmth. “I’ve been thinking about you, between classes and chasing students from my storerooms.”

            “Oh?” Albus cocked a bushy brow and gazed over the top of his half moon spectacles at the younger man, drawing him a little firmer against him, and cursing the many layers separating them. “And what have you been thinking about me?”

            “I’ve been thinking about how much I was looking forward to seeing you, escaping all of those obnoxious children you’re so fond of, and taking some time to relax.”

            “Oh?”

            “And, perhaps, when granted more than a minute or two of silence, thinking some rather unsavory things.” He said with a slight quirk of his brow. He tilted his head as the older man leaned into his space a little more, their noses nearly brushing.

            “And what unsavory thoughts might those be, my dear? I’m sure they must be very unsavory if you feel the need to confess them.” Albus teased, and Severus felt his cheeks heating up as he bowed his head a little, confetti falling from his hair as he did so. “Knowing your mind as I do, Severus, they must be very—”

Severus lifted his head again and wrapped his arms around the taller wizard’s shoulders.

            “Stop. I can’t.” He chuckled. “I can’t. I can’t play this game.”           

            “You started it.” Albus chuckled gently brushing his nose against the smaller man’s.

            “And I regret it.” Severus huffed in good humor. Albus let his fingers dig a little into the smaller man’s back, his free hand resting on his thigh casually.

            “Come now, Severus, confess your thoughts to me.”

            “If you must know, and I know you must.” Severus sighed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of the other man pressed against him, holding him casually but intimately at the same time. “I was thinking about how I didn’t prepare time to get you a gift, and how I might make up for that.”

            “And how would you make up for that?”

            “Don’t make me say it.” Severus chuckled, his ears burning as he opened his eyes. Albus chuckled again, his head sliding along the smaller man’s thigh.

            “You want to.”

            “Anything.” Severus whispered.

            “Anything?” Albus asked sounding surprised, though he really wasn’t. He lifted his brows and made surprised sounds, thoughtful sounds that caused the younger man to squirm uncomfortably. “My, my, it would seem my options are limitless.”

            “There is time before dinner.” Severus stated, trying and failing to sound casual, but Albus let it pass. He merely continued to pet the other’s thigh and hip thoughtfully.

            “Oh so eager?”

            “Shut up and take me to bed, old man.” Severus tsked, tilting his head up for a kiss. Albus huffed a laugh before pressing his own lips to the younger man’s. The kiss was sweet, simple, and Severus sighed through his nose when they broke apart. He really had been thinking a number of unsavory things to do with the headmaster, but he honestly would have been fine with this. Opening his eyes he peered up at the other wizard through half lidded eyes.

            “Are you going to do anything about this confetti?” He asked in a low voice. Albus hummed, eyes still closed as he held the smaller man.

            “No.” He said with a smile.

            “Oh.” Severus blinked. “Okay.”

            “Okay.”

            “Yeah, okay.” Severus nodded, and the older man stepped back, sliding his hand along the other man’s arms to take his hands and lead him towards the stairs. They climbed the steps together, hand in hand, Severus trailing pink, red, and white confetti the entire way.

            The portraits of the headmaster’s and headmistresses that no longer pretended to sleep when it was just Albus and Severus in the office watched them as they disappeared into the Headmaster’s quarters.

One or two of the headmistresses sighed airily, and a few of the headmaster’s guffawed quietly.

            “They’re disgustingly cute.” Phineas Nigellus grumbled as he leaned against his frame.

 

♥♥♥


End file.
